¡A por todas!
by Naughty Kitty
Summary: Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer porque un chico se fije en ti? Agitar los pompones en mitad del campo de quidditch?
1. Chapter 1

_**¡¡¡A por todas!**_

By Narumi

Que chica adolescente no ha soñado alguna vez con ese chico rubio de ojos grises, alto, de perfectos abdominales, pectorales, tríceps, bíceps, sonrisa del cual encandila a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino, y un año mayor? En efectivo, todas hemos pasado por esto, todas hemos deseado que repita curso con tal de tenerlo más cerca, todas hemos disfrazado sus defectos de encantos (no es un bestia que se pelee con todo objeto viviente con un mínimo de hostilidad que se cruce en su camino, es masculino, no es un quemado que se fije en toda tía con un mínimo de curvas que se le ponga enfrente, sólo demasiado simpático, no un ligón). Sí, esta situación mil y una veces repetidas en películas americanas no es una novedad, y Ginny Weasley también estaba incluida en el grupo de chicas que miraban extasiadas al cazador de Slytherin, también era de las que habían bajado sin chaqueta a pesar de estar en pleno enero con tal de que se fijara en sus encantos.

.- Vamos Mal…! - paró al recordar de que casa era ella- Mal…ma…Machácalo Harry!

Esmeralda contra gris azulado, dos miradas enfrentadas con un mismo objetivo, esa bolita dorada que resplandecía sobre el césped reciñen cortado del campo de quidditch y que ambos estaban dispuestos a atrapar con tal de ganar ese partido, segundo de la temporada.

.- Corre Draco! – Una extraña mirada de Hermione, la amiga de su hermano la hizo recapacitar – Esto… Corre Draco y cáete de la escoba! No tienes nada que hacer!

Los dos jugadores inclinaron las escobas y al mismo tiempo descendieron a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia la victoria. El chico rubio se avanzó, apenas segundos antes, y con un perfecto equilibro recogió la snitch dorada llevando a las serpientes a la victoria y el primer puesto del torneo.

.- Toma! – Dijo la pelirroja saltando hacia arriba con los brazos extendidos. Pronto vio las miradas de reproche y decidió volver a improvisar – Toma… toma, toma… eh? Menuda mierda! Si ya casi la teníamos! Juego sucio, juego sucio…

Poco apoco fueron bajando de las gradas con el desánimo acentuado en el rostro, mientras los de Slytherin cantaban y alababan a su héroe "Draco, Draco, Draco…". Ginny se paró frente a los vestuarios, viendo como la Parkinson esa no dejaba de abrazar y manosear a su Draco. La chica pelirroja se replanteó lo que acababa de pensar… Su Draco? Dios, que cursi. Ahora que lo pensaba, no quería a Draco, era un estúpido arrogante, narcisista, y… sólo le atraía físicamente, sólo eso. Va, Virginia – se dijo a sí misma – que tú eres una Weasley, no puedes caer tan bajo!

.- Aparta Weasley, no quiero que se me pegue tu mugre – Dijo empujándola bruscamente a un lado, abriéndose paso a los vestuarios. Ginny ocultó su rostro tras la escarapela dorada para cubrir su rubor. Dios, Malfoy, como te odio, serás imbécil, serás estúpido, creído de mierda, maldito mimado…

.- Que suerte tienes, Ginny – Le dijo Nickie, su compañera de habitación Te ha tocado! Se ha fijado en ti! – Se acercó a su brazo derecho, rozándola

.- Qué haces?

.- A ver si se me pega algo de su esencia…

Ginny se apartó corriendo, sintiéndose orgullosa de no ser tan sumamente ridícula e infantil… Sí, que suerte, Malfoy le había dicho que no quería que le pegara la mugre, era una clara preposición de matrimonio… Abajó la cabeza abatida… Porque se había fijado en él, porqué, porque? Es que no había suficientes chicos en Howarts? Porque le atraía tanto? Vamos, Ginny, tú no tienes nada que ver con él, es un estúpido, un estúpido que está demasiado bueno y… - pensaba mientras veía al chico dorado de Slytherin acercarse a la puerta del castillo – y es tan mono…

La chica pelirroja avanzó con pasos firmes y decididos hasta su sala común, Malfoy era imbécil y la creía inferior? Pues le iba a demostrar quien era Virginia Weasley. Iba a hacer que se fijara en ella, que se enamorara de ella, y devolvérselas todas rompiéndole ese inexistente corazón. Verás mi venganza… porque esto lo hago sólo por venganza… - pensó en la adorable sonrisa del chico – tan… tan sólo por venganza.

.- Harry! – Llamó al capitán del equipo una vez en la sala común – Oye… que te parecería que yo entrara en el equipo de quidditch?

.- Esto… - lo pensó varios segundos – es que no hay más plazas, Ginny

.- estas seguro? – Dijo mientras se desabrochaba sutilmente los dos primeros botones de la camisa y acariciaba la pierna de Harry con la mano

.- Si… sí, sí… - Tanteó algo sonrojado

.- Pero… seguro, seguro? – Se sentó sobre su regazo cuidando bastante que su falda subiera varios centímetros y rodeó su cuello con ambas manos – eh, Harry?- Dio un énfasis especial a la pronunciación de su nombre y empezó a pasear su dedo índice por el pecho del joven

.- Pu-pu- pues… - Tartamudeó nervioso – Creoquehayunnchicodeprimeroqueselesionó…- empezó a mover la pierna y a secarse el sudor de la frente

.- A sí? – Puso en práctica su mejor truco, echarse el pelo hacia atrás mientras sonreía con la boca cerrada – Y estaría dispuesto a ofrecerme su plaza, eh, Harry?

.- Cre-cre-creo que sí

.- Ni hablar! – Ginny volteó la cabeza para ver a un Ron más rojo que su pelo y no muy de su parte – Sacrificar a Kevin por ella?

.- Porque no? – Dijo Ginny levantándose y encarándose a él.

.- Si… Ron…Kevin ha lesionado hoy la pierna… - Dijo Harry algo decepcionado

.- Pero eso no es nada! Mañana ya estará bien, Madame Pomfrey le está atendiendo en la enfermería

.- Bueno, Ron, soy tu hermana, no? Que te cuesta!

.- Somers es muy buen golpeador, de los mejores desde que Fred y George se fueron y Ginny… te acuerdas cuando Fred se lesionó y te dejamos jugar en su lugar? – Ginny bajó la cabeza, sí lo recordaba, había apuntado algo mal la Bludger… y ahora uno de los coches del ministerio que pasaba casualmente por allí era descapotable

.- Bueno, y qué? Habló el guardián! " Weasley no atrapa pelotas, y por el aro se le cuelan todas, por eso los de Slytherin debemos cantar a Weasley vamos a coronar!"

.-Cállate, Virginia!

.- "Weasley nació en un vertedero y se le va la quaffle por el agujero gracias a Weasley hemos de ganar, a Weasley vamos a coronar"

.- Vete a la mierda! – Dijo su hermano

.- No habré de irme muy lejos… - Tras ello, subió fuera de sí a su habitación

Allí estaban Nickie, Paulette, Amber y Julie. Ginny las miró y cogió aire. Si no llamaba la atención de Malfoy por las buenas, la llamaría por las malas.

.- Chicas, que tal? – Todas dejaron de discutir sobre que color de pintalabios quedaba mejor cuando nevaba y la miraron sabiendo que algo se tramaba – He estado pensando…el quidditch está bien, pero es muy soso. No creéis que le falta algo?

.- Algo? Como qué? – Preguntó Amber

.- Pues… porque no formamos un equipo de animadoras?

.- Por favor, Ginny, nosotras no sabemos dibujar!

.- Oh, Nickie, no me refiero a eso… animadoras, no sabéis?

.- Yo sí, yo sí – Dijo Julie agitada – Son muggles que animan los partidos de baloncesto, o rugby… es muy divertido, con pompones, y eso

.- Que me decís? – Se miraron las unas a las otras con una gran sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, cinco chicas intentaban hacer una pirámide sobre escoba junto al capo de quidditch. "Verás, Malfoy!" pensó Ginny perversa mientras intentaba mantenerse de pie en su barredora 2, ella coronaba la figura "Me las pagarás…" dijo antes de caer por un tonta distracción, el chico de sus sueños había pasado por allí.

**Nota de la autora**:

Eso de las animadoras, hacía tiempo que rondaba… en fin, que les pareció? Si quieren que continúe, ya saben, Review, y si no… pues también!

Bye, Narumi (lovely (barrabaja) neko69(arroba) 


	2. Animadoras

**_Chapter 2: Cheerleaders!_**

.- Oh, madre mía, que nervios, no dormí nada esta noche! – Exclamo una chica rubia de pelo lacio mientras bajaba por las escaleras

.- No es para tanto, Paulette

.- Que no para tanto – Dijo Amber, que tenía una larga melena rubia oxigenada – Ginny… Hoy es nuestro primer día… No haremos el ridículo

.- Nah, ya lo veras que no – dijo la única morena del grupo, Julie – Que te apuestas que las pavas de Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff vienen la semana que vienen agitando los pompones

.- No soporto que el uniforme sea rojo! – Dijo Nickie muy preocupada – Porque con el rojo, sólo queda bien el rojo, a mis labios nos les queda bien el rojo, tan sólo el rosa! Podría ser blanco, que pega con todo… - La chica castaña seguía mirándose al espejo, intentando combinar un adecuado color de pintalabios con la falda plisada roja y dorada, y la camiseta corta color escarlata, con una enorme G dorada en medio.

.- Has probado con el morado

.- Ginny, el morado tampoco pega!

.- Depende como lo mires… si es morado oscuro no pega, aunque si es orado claro tampoco… tiene que ser un morado neutro, pero sin serlo mucho porque entonces no pega con el dorado, ni con tu pelo… - Observó Amber detalladamente

.- Naranja! – Exclamó confundida Julie – Si te los pintas naranjas, el color da vida a tus facciones y no se nota que el naranja y el rojo no combinan demasiado bien… además, va con tus ojos – Nickie pintó sus labios de naranja, y se dio la vuelta para pedir consejo

.- Oh, Julie eres un genio! – Dijo Ginny – Es cierto, no se nota

.- Pero deberías cambiar el color del rimel! Te lo has puesto azul, como se te ocurre?

.- Oh… cual me pongo, cual me pongo… - Decía fuera de sí corriendo de un lado a otro de la habitación

.- Violeta! Violeta!

.-Marrón! Marrón!

.- No! Hemos quedado que el violeta no pega con el rojo, y que el marrón no queda bien con los ojos pardos porque se confunde con los destellos verdes y marrones…

.- Chicas, salís ya – Anunció McGonagall, entrando en el vestuario

.- Pero que hago, que hago?

.- Negro, negro!

Tras pasarse el aplicador por sus tupidas pestañas, Nickie y las demás salieron triunfantes al estadio. La imagen que habían idealizado de este, pronto se evadió, se sintieron cohibidas al encontrase en medio de una multitud de banderas azules y rojas que ondeaban en las gradas animando a los equipos que se enfrentaban aquel día.

.- Venga, va, como lo ensayamos, eh? – Dijo Ginny. Todas se posicionaron sobre las escobas

El nuevo comentarista fue presentando los equipos. Las chicas, muy nerviosas, esperaron a su gran momento de gloria

.- Y con una nueva iniciativa por parte de las chicas Gryffindor, os presento a las nuevas animadoras de este equipo: En cabeza, Ginny Weasley, seguida de Nickie Flat, Paulette Jonherson, Amber Dick y Julie Patters!

Aquello creo una gran expectación entre el publico, sobre todo por parte masculina, quien les iba a decir que verían tan ligeras de ropa a los mejores partidos de sexto? Tras un gran aplauso, la señorita Hooch dio inicio al partido y todas las componentes del equipo de animadoras se elevaron.

.- Pero chicas… No subáis tan alto! – gritó Amber aterrorizada

.- Pero que te pasa?

.- Tengo vértigo…

.- Por favor, Amber, recuerda los entrenamientos…

.- Sólo estábamos a un metro…

.- Va, no mires abajo y ya esta…

Siguieron su ascenso.

.- No puedo, no puedo… - Dijo Amber mirando lo lejos que quedaba el césped

.- Claro que puedes – Intentó calmarla Ginny

.- Oye, Ginny… Que no tengo equilibrio, me voy a caer! – Advirtió Paulette

.- A ver, chicas, desde cuando somos una panda de inútiles?

.- Hombre pues…

.- Cállate, Nickie, que era una pregunta retórica… Lo haremos bien, y todos nos alabaran, lograremos distraer la atención del partido para que se fijen en nosotras, sí?

.- Sí! – Todas levantaron el puño en señal de triunfo, menos Nickie, que aún dudaba

.- Pues vamos!

Se distanciaron lo suficiente para poder extender los brazos y agitar los pompones. Tras una señal de Ginny, todas empezaron a corear su himno con coreografía incluida:

_Quién será el ganador?_

_Gryffindor! Gryffindor!_

_Porque será el ganador?_

_Porque nuestro equipo es el mejor!_

_(Grrr, mira como ruge el león)_

_Los de Ravenclaw son muy inteligentes!_

_Tienen una gran mente!_

_Pero quien diga que ganarán miente!_

_Por que los de Gryffindor somos valientes!_

_Fuera los niños repelentes!_

_Que grite con nosotros la gente!_

_Quien será el ganador? _

_Gryffindor! Gryffindor!_

_Porque será el ganador?_

_Porque nuestro equipo es el mejor!_

_(Grrr, mira como ruge el león)_

_Tenemos al mejor buscador!_

_Harry el que sobrevivió!_

_El es nuestro capitán!_

_Y su amigo Ron nuestro guardián!_

_Viva los cazadores!_

_Los que meten más goles!_

_Anna Krust, Raimond Hudge y Peter Kart_

_Nos llevarán a la final!_

_Kevin dale al bate!_

_No hay bludger que te mate!_

_Estas más bueno que el pan!_

_Y junto a Marie no nos derribarán!_

_Viva los golpeadores!_

_Chicos, sois los mejores!_

_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_

Tras este grito agudo seguido de una agitación final de pompones y una vuelta sobre la escoba perfectamente sincronizada, alzaron sus manos en señal de victoria y vieron que la cosa no había ido tan ma como pensaban, aunque desde ahí no se veían muy bien las gradas, se oían más aplausos que abucheos. Se miraron las unas a las otras y sonrieron complacidas. Se sentían muy orgullosas de las rimas que habían estado practicando durante un mes, les había costado mucho conseguir que Nickie dijera "ruge" en vez de "aúlla", pero lo habían conseguido. Se quedaron quietas sobre sus escobas mientras miraban el partido.

Aquello empezaba a ser más que aburrido para Ginny, así que centró su atención en el causante de aquel espectáculo. Miro a Malfoy, esperando ver como el centraba en ella su vista… pero no. Miraba fijamente a Pamela Nuters, una de las cazadoras de Ravenclaw, rubia, de más de un metro ochenta y más de una ciento cinco. La pelirroja sintió una sacudida de rabia que erizó el bello de su piel y frunció su ceño, mirando hostil hacia la jugadora de Ravenclaw. Su instinto vengativo Weasley logró esbozar en ella una sonrisa, mientras la punta de su varita se asomaba entre los pliegues de su falda plisada. ""piñazus supremus" murmuró por lo bajo. Oculto las pruebas de su pequeño atentado bajo la falda (la varita) y adoptó su pose más inocente, mientras sonreía al público. Al cabo de pocos instantes, la escoba de Pamela giraba a una vertiginosa velocidad, dejando ver tan solo el rastro rubio (de bote, claro) de su cabello. La escoba paro, y todos asombrados quedaron expectantes para ver que pasaba, mientras la chica, con el temor aun dibujado en el rostro gritaba sin parar queriendo bajar de su escoba. Ginny sonrió, ahora venía. El objeto volador se inclinó hacia el césped, ese en que Pamela se iba a estrellar, descendiendo en picado hacia este, logró que la chica se comiera literalmente la hierba. Los aplausos resonaron por todo el estadio, a nadie le había caído bien, incluso los de su propio equipo vitoreaban las estrepitosa caída. Para celebrarlo, las nuevas animadoras empezaron entonar su coreografía, mientras una camilla levitante recogía a la malparada chica del suelo, y el partido seguía con uno del equipo de reserva.

Eran hechos como aquello que le hacían sentir a Ginny que el día había valido la pena, hoy ya podía dormir tranquila, había hecho su "buena acción". Distraída estaba, regocijándose de su astucia y orgullosa de sí misma, cuando su escoba empezó a girar lentamente sobre su eje. Ginny puso las manos en el mango y giró hacia la derecha, para reestablecerla. Pero la escoba seguía girando, por más fuerza que ejerciese ella. Cuando ya había dado la vuelta completa, se fijo horrorizada en cierta chica de Slytherin que la miraba mezquina bajo su moreno flequillo, y agitaba grácil la varita. "Parkinson, está me las pagas…" pensó instantes antes de que su escoba tomara ascendencia vertical hacia arriba. Ginny, que sabía lo que era el vértigo, gritaba desquiciada cual damisela en apuros. Y si, ahí llegaba, ese chico con vocación de héroe, el acaparador que quiere salvar al mundo siempre que puede, ese egocéntrico de la cicatriz en la frente que piensa que siempre le quieren matar a _él_, ibaa su rescate, junto al buscador del equipo contrario, enamorado secretamente de Ginny y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por salvarla de la _escoba maligna. _Ambos competían por ver quien llegaba antes, por ende, por quien se convertía en el _héroe_ de la chica. Como si allá al fondo brillara la snitch, ascendían a una velocidad que nada tenía que envidiarle a la luz, hacia ella. Pero, era la snitch? Un reflejo del sol? No! Eras las lentejuelas que delineaban el conejito de las bragas de Ginny, que más que a la vista estaban, puesto que las faldas plisadas y el aire jamás se han llevado bien ((ehem, y lo digo por propia experiencia. Sí, alguien se ha puesto alguna vez unas bragas con un pollito muy mono en el culo, porque no quedaban más, debajo esa monísima minifalda plisada de color beige, y ha pillado una ráfaga de aire en plena calle?)). Y cuando llegaron hacia ella, la escoba volvió a bajar, hasta mitad del campo. Y ahí, a la vista de todos los espectadores, el conejito de Ginny resplandecía (el de las bragas, claro), su falda a la altura de la camiseta, y su rojizo cabello colgando hacia abajo y mecido lentamente por el viento. Mientras apretaba las espinillas contra sus muslos, teniendo el anverso de la rodilla como único punto de apoyo para aferrarse a la endemoniada escoba. Sus manos, que colgaban inertes en la misma dirección que su pelo, se agitaron hacia abajo haciendo que tintinearan los pompones. Esto fue seguido de un multitudinario aplauso, en parte por las vistas que Ginny ofrecía de "su conejito", y en parte porque Harry, el-chico-que-se-lo-creyó, había capturado la snitch triunfante tras decepcionarse por no poder rescatar a la pelirroja.

Cuando al fin logró bajar, Ginny se acercaba a ser como su pelo y solo deseaba perderse por una eternidad en los interiores más profundos de la tierra. Caminando hacia al vestuario, intentando ser animada por sus compañeras de equipo, Ginny oyó una conocida voz que intentaba dejarla en ridículo de nuevo.

.- Qué, Weasley, bonitas bragas. Te las hizo tu mama? – Cuando el rubio se fue riéndose a carcajada limpia con sus amigo-gorilas, y seguidos de la impertinente y perrito-faldero-Pansy, Paulette le susurró a su amiga

.- Oh, que suerte! Se ha fijado en tus bragas!

.- Paulette, cállate! Si viniera, y se pusiera a cagar delante de mí, tú rodearías la mierda coreando"Que suerte, se ha cagado encima de ti!" Y te lo digo, Paulette, da suerte pisar una mierda, no que ella te pise a ti, oyes?

.- Pero mira el lado positivo… si cagara delante de ti, verías ese culo…- Una mirada asesina de Ginny la hizo desistir. La pelirroja, siguió hasta los vestuarios, se desvistió y se metió en la ducha abatida. Se recargó contra la pared y al cabo de poco sonrió. "Paso número 1: Se ha fijado en mis bragas" dijo acordándose de ese conejito tan mono.

N/A:

Siendo como soy, no he tardado demasiado en actualizar… en cuanto pueda sigo con el próximo capitulo, prometo que será algo más interesante… que les pareció? Agradecería mucho su opinión, de veras. En fin, la vida es bella, no me espera tan buena acogida, muchas gracias a todas – Gina hace como que se seca una lágrima inexistente- Y, como siempre, como no tengo nada más interesante que decir (de tonterías podría estarme la vida hablando) paso a contestar reviews:

**Nisa:** Oh, me alegro que te gustara… que te pareció el chap? En fin, mil gracias, Bye!

**MoNi WeAsLeY:** Vaya, lo encontraste divertido?-oh, que bello!- aquí la actualización, wapísima, espero que te guste

**Ginevra-Malgoy17:** Vaya, de veras te gusto tanto? Uh, me alegro, espero que sea de tu agrado este chap.

PD: Respecto a eso de que tu eres la única dueña de Draco Malfoy… Muajajajaaj, él es mío, sólo mííiiiiiiiio!

**Lenne:** Oh, que bello, crees que escribo bien? –Gina se sonroja ligeramente -.Hombre eso de que Ginny no fuera capaz… Ha! Cualquier mujer es capaz de sacar sus armas escondidas con tal de conseguir lo que quiera… Bah, que se me va la olla. En fin, mil gracias, hasta otra wapa.

**Eri mond licht :** Hey! Eso de chicas animadoras hace tiempo que me rondaba, lo típico cuando eres pequeña y te imaginas que la historia sigue aparte del libro… quien me diría que existían los fics! Me alegro que te guste, Bye

**KAREN:** Vaya, me alegro que pienses eso, ya actualicé, espero que sea de tu agrado

**Yose-Malfoy-Felton:** Oh, gracias, yo no había leído ninguno por allá, intentaré hacerlo interesante, a ver como acaba. E aquí la faceta desconocida de Ginny! En este fic tal vez hará cosas que se desvíen un pelín de la realidad, pero es original no? De todas formas, tampoco me gusta cambiar el carácter de los personajes. Aquí tienes la actualización.

**Slythy:** Um, me alegro que te gustara. Te retiraste? En fin, no siempre se puede seguir escribiendo, yo misma sé que dentro de nada estaré muy limitada de tiempo… Lo sacaré de donde sea! Ha, tu nick era el mismo que este? Me halaga mucho, que digas eso. En fin, todos conocemos a estos de fanfiction, y no sé que demonios tienen que jamás salen los msn o los links… que se le hará, déjamelo abajo a ver si te puedo agregar (del nick, digo) o agrégame tú a mi: lovely (barrabaja) neko(arroba) hotmail (punto) com, salió? Espero que si. En fin, me despido.

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todas y espero que me dejen su opinión

See you, Gee


End file.
